


having your neighbor who you have a huge crush on over for dinner and a movie isn't gay. right???

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dissociation, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Just Friends, M/M, Movie Night, Netherlands Rabbit, Netherlands is Abel, Rain, america and japan are friends, america isnt acutally in this hes just mentioned, and just, because ned is full gay, belgian waffles, fidgety japan, he taps his fingers a lot, im self projecting into them whoops, its cute, japan dissociates, japan swears in japanese, moves his hands, nedpan, the title kinda doesnt have anything to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: 𝘈 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘒𝘪𝘬𝘶’𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘒𝘪𝘬𝘶’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦’𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦.𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.Abel finally asks his shy neighbor out, even if it wasn't specified as a date.
Relationships: Belgium & Luxembourg & Netherlands (Hetalia), Belgium & Netherlands (Hetalia), Japan/Netherlands (Hetalia), Netherlands & Luxembourg (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	having your neighbor who you have a huge crush on over for dinner and a movie isn't gay. right???

Abel had only seen the man living in the room above him a few times, but he knew that he was a short Japanese man, and he was attractive. Abel wasn’t really the kind of person to find himself falling for a man whom he had, seen 5 different times, and talked to him once but here he was.  
  
His only face to face interaction with the mad had been, just a few minutes ago when Abel had ran into the man who was going down the stairs to the ground level, where he lived. Abel, who had not been looking where he was going, had ran right into his neighbour from above. The much smaller man had fallen to the ground with a string of what Abel assumed to be curses in Japanese, Abel was the lucky one, and ended up only stumbling backwards slightly. Before Abel could even process what had happened the man was up off the ground, sending a quick apology Abel’s way before quickly but quietly slipping past him, his small frame moving quickly.   
  
Abel felt his face heat up, but he was frozen in place. The only thought that managed to make it though his head was, of course a gay one. ‘He has a cute accent.’ That snapped him out of his temporary paralysis. Abel didn’t even realize that he had moved until he was slamming his apartment door behind himself.   
  
“Emergency Sibling Meeting” He texted desperately to his younger siblings.  
  
“Don’t act like you’re busy I know you’re both free right now” he sends right after.   
  
“I’m on my way” his younger sister, Emma texts. Abel smiles.   
  
His brother, Luca replies right after “If this is because of your neighbour you’ve seen four times I’m going to kill you.”  
  
Abel flushes, “Maybe,,, and it's 5 times now.” he sends back  
  
“I’m heading over right now,” Luca texts.  
  
“Idiot” he adds.  
  
Emma arrives first, as expected. She gives a soft knock on his door, and Abel calls out in a slightly shaky voice. “Let yourself in.” She enters a soft smile on her face.  
  
“Luca should be here soon, I saw his car pulling into the parking lot when I was heading here.” Abel nodded in response and Emma sat down beside him. “Still wearing your scarf huh.”  
  
The door swings open before Abel could reply, “Look, it's my favourite homosexuals” Luca announces upon his arrival.   
  
“And theres my least favourite homosexual.” Abel replies with a smirk.   
  
“Okay that's just rude Abel. But anyways, what happened with the guy.” Luca asks as Emma nods in encouragement.   
  
Abel’s face flushed red as he tugged his scarf over his face. “We ran into each other today,, quite literally.” he mumbles.  
  
“And?” Emma asks, while Luca raises an eyebrow.   
  
“And I may or may not have knocked him over.”   
  
“And you gay panicked over that??” Luca asks, taking a seat across from Emma and Abel.   
  
Abel shakes his head in response. “Uh no,” He pauses “I gay panicked over his voice.” he says, his deep voice barely coming above a whisper.   
  
Emma snorts before speaking, “Have you thought about asking him to dinner? Or apologizing for knocking him over?” Abel just stares at her.  
  
“I didn’t consider that.” Emma and Luca share a glance before both shaking their heads.   
  
“You really are a useless older brother without your younger siblings aren't you Abel.” Luca says a playful grin across his face. Abel gives him a light punch on the arm.  
  
“Guess I am pretty useless without you two.” Abel says smiling at his younger siblings. They smile back at him.  
  
“So are you gonna ask this guy to dinner?” Emma asks standing up and flattening her skirt out with her hands.   
  
“I guess I am asking him out to dinner.” Abel says, as Luca stands.  
  
“Well perfect because it’s just around dinnertime and we should be going.” Luca announces. Emma nods in agreement.  
  
Abel glances to his wall clock to find that it indeed was indeed near dinnertime. “I don’t have anything to feed him though.” Abel spits out after staring at his wall for a long while.  
  
“Why don’t we start making something for you, you go out and pick some of your flowers to give to him and invite him over for dinner. Luca and I can get the food started and you can finish it off. We can make waffles!” Emma says a bit too quickly for a normal girl.  
  
Abel nods, “That sounds good, but what if he doesn't want to have dinner with me?” Abel asks.  
  
“I’m sure he will, and if he doesn’t you can have dinner with us, then we'll leave you alone after that because we love you and know that you’ll need some time to be alone and sad.” Luca says without much thought. He knows his siblings a little too well.   
  
“Okay. That doesn't sound too bad. How long should the waffles take Emma?” Abel asks.  
  
“For them to all be done and cooked he should be coming over around 6:15.” Emma replies, already pulling out the Belgium waffle irons she gave Abel years back.   
  
Abel gives her a nod and heads out the door. He makes a quick stop at his flower garden to pick a few flowers to give to the man as an apologie. Heading up the outdoor flight of stairs Abel takes a few deep breaths before stopping in front of the other mans door.  
  
He knocks on the door and waits. There's shuffling from the other side of the door, alongside some murmuring in what he assumed was Japanese. The door swings inwards to reveal none other than the man that Abel had been crushing on.  
  
“Alfred-san what did I tell you about coming over with-” he stops speaking when he looks up and realizes that Abel was not Alfred like he thought.   
  
He lets out a soft squeak and pushes the door so there's only a small crack open. “What can I do for you?” he asks softly, his voice shaking ever so slightly.   
  
“Uh,” Abel hesitates, “I wanted to give you these as an apology for knocking you over earlier today.” The door opens a little more revealing just under half of the isolated man. “I also wanted to invite you to dinner.” Abel adds quickly. The door returns to only having a small sliver open.  
  
“I don’t do public places.” The man behind the door whispers out.  
  
“Ah! I had just meant dinner at my apartment.” Abel says quickly. The door swings open to reveal half the man, his one brown eye watching Abel closely.   
  
“Thank you for the offer, uh. I haven’t caught your name.” he says, his voice becoming slightly louder.  
  
“Oh. I’m Abel. And you are?” Abel asks in a somewhat monotone voice. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.   
  
“Kiku Honda. Thank you for the offer Abel-san, I’ll have to think about it.” Kiku says looking down at his feet. So his name was Kiku, it suits him.   
  
Abel nods understandingly at his comment. “Dinner will be ready around 6:15 if you do decide to come. I’m the place right under you.”  
  
“The one with the flower garden out the front?” Kiku asks, flicking the door between his two hands gently.   
  
Abel nods yes in response. “I’ll leave you be for now.” He turns to go before remembering the flowers in his hand. “These are for you.” Abel says holding out the flowers to Kiku.  
  
Kiku’s eyes widen slightly, a subtle blush covering his cheeks. “T-Thank you Abel-san.” He stutters over his words before giving a slight bow and taking the flowers into his hands.   
  
Abel nods, “As an apology for knocking you over earlier. I should be going, I’ll see you at 6:15? If you decide to come that is.”   
  
Kiku only sends him a soft smile. “We shall see. Goodbye for now Abel-san.”  
  
Abel turns on his heel before returning to his apartment.   
  
“Welcome back!” Emma says flashing him a smile, only turning her attention away from her waffles for a moment. “So how did it go?” she asks.  
  
Abel glaces around the room for Luca. “It went,” he hesitates, “it went fine.” he concludes. “He’s really cute.” he whispers.   
  
“Of course you think that.” Luca says appearing on the stairs. “You know that rabbit of yours sure makes an awful lot of noise.”  
  
Abels eyes widened “I knew I was forgetting something!” he exclaimed dashing past his brother and up the stairs. Luca and Emma exchange a look before bursting out into laughter.   
  
Emma returned to the waffles as Luca began to set the table, the two younger siblings both working hard in preparation for their older brothers ‘date’.   
  
There was a light knock at the door at about 5 after 6. Abel had not yet returned from the upstairs where he was tending to his bunny, so Luca took responsibility for answering the door. He swings the door open to reveal the small Japanese man his older brother was so fascinated with. Kiku Honda.   
  
“You’re not Abel.” the man says after a few moments of staring. “Maybe I mixed up what apartment he lived in? I was sure it was this one.” he mutters to himself.  
  
“You must be,,” Luca’s voice drifts off. “I don’t actually know your name.” he confesses steeping to the side for Kiku to enter.  
  
“Kiku Honda. I don’t recall seeing you around, do you live here?” He asks politely, stepping inside the apartment.   
  
“I don’t live here, I’m just around to help the useless man who lives here out.”   
  
“Abel-san seemed perfectly functional to me.” Kiku respondes shifting from one foot the the other.  
  
“That's what he wants you to believe.” Luca flashes Kiku a grin.   
  
Another, much more femmine voice comes from the kitchen. “Luca! Don’t terrorise the poor man, and call your brother down here. It's rude!”   
  
“That's Emma, ignore her, she's all about good first impressions. Have a seat on the couch, I’ll get Able for you.” Luca directs Kiku to the lone couch sitting against the wall.  
  
“She seems sensible.” Kiku adds after sitting on the couch.   
  
Luca moves quickly over to the bottom of the small staircase. “Abel!! Get your ass down here right now!” He calls out loudly.  
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming. Don’t be so loud.” Abel’s deep voice rings out from upstairs, bringing slight comfort to Kiku.   
  
Abel appears at the bottom of the stairs holding a rabbit in his arms, “Yes Luca? What on earth did you do to the kitchen.” he says before noticing Kiku on the couch. “Oh,”  
  
Luca just grins.   
  
“Hi.” Abel says after a moment of silence.   
  
“Hi.” Kiku says back.  
  
“I’m glad you came.”  
  
Luca takes the rabbit out of Abel’s arms heading back up the stairs.  
  
Emma comes out of the kitchen. “Dinner is ready.” She says flashing a bright smile at the two older men.  
  
Abel shows Kiku to the table, as Emma brings out the waffles on a cooling rack as Luca comes down the stairs, a sole scratch visible on his cheek. Abel pulls Emma into a hug, kissing her forehead, before whispering a quick “Thank you.” in her ear. She pulls out from the hug before quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“No problem big brother.” she whispers back. “Well Luca and I should be going now.” She says stepping towards the door. Luca follows her, pulling his shoes on. They two take their leave leaving Kiku and Abel alone.  
  
The pair sits in silence for a few moments, just eating their pancakes. “Your girlfriend and brother didn’t have to leave.” Kiku says suddenly.   
  
Abel chokes in his drink, “Sorry my what?” he asks after regaining himself.  
  
“Your girlfriend? Is Emma not your girlfriend?” Kiku asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
  
Abel chuckles slightly, “Emma is my sister.”   
  
He curses in Japanese, “Ah, sorry.”  
  
“It’s no bother, none of us look alike so it happens lots.”   
  
Kiku nods, “So, tell me about your family.”  
  
Abel takes a breath, “We’re an average family to say the most. Lowkey abusive parents who don't care for one of their children at all. Emma the youngest sibling, very modest and kind, sweet and a totally useless lesbian. Luca the middle sibling, loves money are refuses to spend it and a total bisexual disaster.” Abel says almost nonchalauntly looking at Kiku.   
  
“That uh, a lot of information to take in at once.” Kiku says after a moment of staring at Abel.  
  
“I guess it is. So, what about your family?” Kiku flinches lightly at the question. “Ah sorry. Touchy subject I guess.” Abel says.  
  
“No it's fine, I haven't talked to my family in years, that's all. I’ll do my best to inform you from what I know.” He looks to Abel for a response.   
  
“That sounds good.” He smiles at the man across from him, in hopes of coming off as encouraging.   
  
‘Since when have you cared so much about another person that wasn't your sibling?’ A little voice from the back of his head asks.  
  
“What's there to say, I haven't talked to any of my family members in 5 years, only our close family friend, Cheng, gives me occasional updates but nothing much.”  
  
“I’m guessing you weren't exactly close with your family?” A silence fills the room, only to be filled with the tapping of Kiku’s fingers on the table. But there was something more filling the silence, he just didn't know what. Kiku’s staring out the kitchen window absentmindedly, as if he’d forgotten he was in the room, as if he had forgotten he was even a person. His soft brown eyes unfocused and blurry, as if he were looking at something only he could see.   
  
He looked stunning in the soft dining room light, lips slightly parted, and eyes looking off into some world just for himself.   
  
What was so amazing about the window anyways? What was so amazing it appeared to have removed him from reality entirely. The only sign that he was still alive was the steady thrumming of his fingers, tapping in almost a song like pattern. If it weren't for that, he could’ve passed as dead.   
  
Abel looked out the window. Rain. It was raining. He could hear it now, the steady pitter patter on the building. The drops rolled down the kitchen window steadily. All was calm.  
  
And then a falter, there was a falter in Kiku’s tapping. The almost song-like rhythm faltered, and then stopped. There was nothing but the pitter patter of rain, and then a voice.  
  
Kiku cursed softly in Japanese and then nothing. A silent apology shot down with forgiveness. Silence. Something that couldn’t last forever.   
  
Abel cleared his throat. “Would you like to watch a movie?” Kiku looks up at him. “I figured it would be a bit better than watching the rain on my kitchen window.” Another silent apology, but that too was shot down.   
  
“I’d love that.”   
  
Abel smiles, “Great. Why do you pick out a movie and I’ll get dinner cleaned up.”  
  
“I can do that.” The two return to silence, but it's comfortable. The soft pitter patter of rain against the building, the clatter of dishes and plates and their ever so steady breathing fill the room. Words are no longer needed to fill the room, sound does just fine.   
  
Then the thrumming of the dishwasher and footsteps. Abel takes a seat beside Kiku. “You picked a movie?” he asks, voice quiet, as if he spoke too loud the beautiful atmosphere they had built themselves would break.   
  
“I did.” the other voice spoke back with just as much caution and certainty. He understood, they couldn't break the atmosphere so they would sit in silence. The movie begins, filling the room with a whole new kind of sound. All was calm during that rainy night.  
  
At some point during the movie, Kiku started to drift off. At first it was just for seconds at a time, eyelids drooping only to open up again. Then he couldn't keep them open anymore and was drifting off to sleep against the taller man.   
  
Abels breath hitched, Kiku had fallen asleep against him, and god did he look cute when sleeping. Abel reaches for the remote, trying to move as little as possible so he doesnt wake the man who had fallen asleep on him. The movie was paused now, the room now being filled with the sleepy breathing of the smaller man.   
  
“Uh, Kiku” Abel whispers, poking the other man gently. “Kiku.” Abel says a little louder, poking him a little harder. “Kiku you fell asleep.” He says, shaking the other man lightly.   
  
Brown eyes flutter open and meet olive green ones. Kiku sits up immediately. A stream of Japanese comes from his mouth before, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Abel raises an eyebrow at him, “There's no need to be sorry, you just fell asleep. But we might wanna get you home if you’re that tired.”  
  
“I guess so. Sorry to disrupt the movie.”  
  
“It's really no worry, we’ll just have to finish it another time.” Abel stands up and makes his way over to the window beside the door. “It’s raining pretty hard, and it looks pretty windy.” He pulls open his closet, grabs a rain jacket and a scarf out and hands them to Kiku, who had been waiting behind him. “Wear these, you can return them next time we see each other.”  
  
Kiku takes the jacket and scarf into his arms. “Thank you.” He smiles up at Abel, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Abel thought he was going to die from an overload of emotions. That smile was full of so much thanks and it was so beautiful.   
  
“It's not a problem. We don’t want you getting sick.”   
  
Kiku slips the jaket on, it's huge on him but it looks good. “How does Wednesday sound?” He asks, wrapping the scarf around his neck.  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“How does Wednesday sound? So we can finish the movie? And that I can return your things?”   
  
“Oh. Yes Wednesday sounds great.” A crack of thunder fills the air. “You better hurry before the storm gets worse.”  
  
Kiku nods in agreement. Standing on his tiptoes he places a quick peck on Abel’s cheek before disappearing out the door and into the storm.   
  
Abel was sure he had just forgotten how to breathe. His brain was trying to function but all he was getting was an error message.   
  
‘His lips are soft.’ he finally manages to think.   
  
Abel’s face flushes a deep red, his hand makes his way up to his cheek. He knew he would be dreaming of a certain Japanese man that night.   
  
Abel found a note taped to the front of his door the next morning. A thank you note that included a certain someone's phone number.


End file.
